fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orion
Orion (オリオン, Rising In The Sky) is the Guild Master of the Dark Guild Leviathan's Eye and one of its prominent Mages. Despite being Guild Master, he can frequently be found out on missions himself, in order to make sure that the job gets done. Appearance Orion's usual outfit consists of closed white and blue robes. His outfit also includes a lengthy pale blue cloak which trails behind him and possesses padded shoulders.Orion's robe has cuffed wrists and a raised collar, hiding his neck from view. He can also be seen wearing a strange stone bearing his Guild Mark on a jewel that hangs from the front of his cloak and a smaller gem with a similar design on a chain around his forehead. His light blue hair features a two locked fringe and trails to near knee length and is tied at waist length. Orion has heterochromic irises; his right iris is green and his left is gold. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Master Tactician: He is capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation. Even when he is faced with a situation that those around him assume he has not accounted for, Orion has proven that he has already calculated it into his plans and has set a counter-measure into place. :Manipulative Tactician: Due to the nature of his magic, anyone within range of Orion's spells are forced to have a battle of wits. Orion is very calm and mocking, being capable of riling up the emotions of his victims so that they would do one of the forbidden actions and activate the punishment set in place, allowing him to defeat them without moving an inch. Telekinesis The ability to manipulate and control objects with their mind without physically touching them, especially over long distances. Oriono is able to levitate himself and other objects and form protective shields to protect himself and allies from attacks. A common use for Orion's telekinesis is to immobilize an opponent, thus preventing any physical attacks while freely attacking his opponent. Through an impressive use of telekinesis Orion has been seen controlling a numerous amount of objects at one time. The pinnacle of this is seen with him constructing a large barricade in order to protect himself by manipulating the thousands of materials needed and piecing them together in under a minute. The control he has also doesn't limit him to physical objects as he is capable of re-directing magical based attacks. Oni Magic ]] To activate this magic, Orion first forms several tendrils from his body that have forked ends. Using these tendrils, he absorbs the life force from anything around them, be it sentient or not, and converts the energy into fuel. Upon absorption of a sufficient amount of energy, Orion begins to transform into a form resembling an adult Oni from ancient mythology, bypassing the Child-like form many other users experience. Once this magic has been activated, Orion's hair color darkens to an indigo color and grows a bit, falling just past his hips. Upon killing an opponent with this Magic, the user is able to absorb their soul and mold it into thunder. The "soul thunder" that has been absorbed from the surrounding area is stored in the Oni's horns, causing it to pulsate with a bright light. In Orion's Default Form, the horns rest on his forearms and with each swing of his arms he can fire off the stored energy in massive blasts, causing tremendous damage. Those struck by the thunder of this magic, if they survive the initial strike, will have their body's muscle movements fall under Orion's control unless they are able to inflict a severe enough mental pain to themselves in order to break free. Oni Magic Form Two A form that is rarely seen as he does not display this level of power unless dealing with a truly powerful opponent, but given his range of magic, is not something he often finds. In this form of his Oni Magic, Orion transform into something far more reminiscent of an angel rather than an Oni. He grows a pair of white wings, laced with angelic feathers that he can then manipulate into sharp blades with a flap of his wings. Behind his being rests a large arc of light that can illuminate the area in a blinding light, capable of stunning his foes. Once Orion enters this form, he loses the protrusions from his forearms and grows a pair of dark-colored horns on his forehead, allowing him to aim his attacks with far more precision. He also gains several markings along the length of his arms as his hair loses its coloration and becomes a glittering white color with a darker color lacing the tips. : Limited Flight: Due to the tranformation of this form, Orion has gained the ability to fly short distances at incredible speeds. This gives the appearance of him being able to teleport around the battlefield at a moment's notice. Orion uses this to batter his opponents around if they are not able to keep up with him. : Limited Precognition: Upon entering this form, Orion's own body's processes has been heightened by his own increase in magical energy. With this, he is able to form an image in his head that shows any incoming danger in the form of an eerie white aura. The downside to this is that he caan only see danger a few moments before it happens, however, when coupled with his speed it is not much of a problem. Territory Magic Upon activation, Orion is able to use Territory Magic to create a domain around himself that invokes absolute obedience. Once this magic is activated, the trails that Orion moves along becomes his territory. Whoever is inside the territory is subjugated to follow any of Orion's commands. Commands given by Orion are written into the mind of whatever he has targeted, forcing it upon the individual; replacing their will with that of his own. The target will not perform any action disallowed by their physical or mental capabilities, though they will try to carry out the command to the best of their abilities. However, the target may resist a commanded action to some degree if it is utterly repugnant and morally incomprehensible to them, although they must possess incredible willpower to do so. The territory of Orion is highlighted in a dark shade, and its form is malleable as it can adjust to any shape, length or width under Orion's jurisdiction. While within the confines of his territory, whether it is a human or an object, it can be freely manipulated, such to the case that even laws of physics can be defied, as shown when Orion causes several trees to spontaneously set ablaze without using any form of Fire Magic. Spells Territory of the Mind: Territory of the Mind is a different kind of Spell compared to all the others as it allows Orion to imprint his orders onto the minds of his opponent, giving him control of their mental realm. Those who have fallen prey to one of these orders, will see Orion covered in a wispy black mantle that drapes over his shoulders as he himself slowly becomes intangible. The activation of this ability does not do any sort of physical damage to any of Orion's enemies nor can Orion actually perform any sort of physical attack. With this Spell, Orion is like a ghost in that he can phase through physical objects and even levitate with ease, but he can take physical damage from practically anything. While seemingly at a disadvantage, this ability is all about psychological damage that can literally kill enemies by breaking their mind with mental attacks. Orion's fear-based techniques in this area are something to be recognized as he uses his fear based attacks to create illusions that can break down, madden, or even outright kill his enemies. They are literally scared to death and sometimes the illusions can drive them so mad that they could commit suicide while under the illusion. These attacks usually cause the opponent's mind to become completely unstable forcing their body to believe that they have actually died. :Akumu (悪夢, Nightmare): The empty black void of the black mantle that covers Orion is something that one should avert their eyes from. The void that covers ShirosukeOrion's body draws the eyes of people like moths to a flame. Once someone is caught in this illusion, their eyes will roll back in their heads and they will collapse to the ground. They are not dead, but they have been captured in the illusion. When the enemy is caught they will find themselves in any landscape that Orion desires. In this area Orion is essentially "God", as he controls every aspect of what happens. When the opponent first arrives, Orion normally will have the opponent face their own worst fear(s) personified, head-on. For those that claim to have no fears, Orion is then able to probe their very memories in order to find what may be the hardest opponent for the target to raise their blade towards. Orion can kill someone through sheer terror as most individuals will have a hard time dealing with the initial shock. The only way to escape the illusion is survive the realm for five minutes or to catch a white butterfly that constantly flies through the area. Catching this butterfly signals the glimmer of hope that fears all have and the five minutes represent how someone can push through their fears instead of avoiding it. Territory of Nature: Upon the activation of this Spell, Orion is able to cast orders to the very elements themselves. In doing so, with a simplewave of his hand, Orion is free to change the appearance of the terrain around him and his opponents so that he may have the advantage, similar to that of Terrain Effect Magic. Depending on the size of the area, these changes may be instantaneous or develop over the course of the fight. This spell allows Orion to use his magical abilities to be able to change a vast mountain range into a raging sea or even a barren desert can be transformed into a flourishing jungle, depending on his will. In reality, this Spell's abilities, are not simply to shift the terrain, but to expand on what was already there simply by manipulating even the tiniest particle that remained. For instance, Orion can manipulate an ordinary puddle to expand into a large ocean or manipulating a single plant root to stretch as far as he wished in order to create a thriving ecosystem. : Earthen Sense: A passive ability while Territory of Nature is activated. It allows Orion to sense vibrations through the ground; seeing by sensing his surroundings and making a mental image of it. It allows for a 360 degree field of vision, outside of his normal line-of-sight. However, in order to do this Orion must maintain contact with the ground. This ability is not applicable on all surfaces, as it rendered useless on areas that do not transfer vibrations well, such as ice or sand. Territory of Construction: This Spell bestows Orion with the complete and total control of the building blocks making up the Magical World, causing this to be one of the most dangerous in battle. Orion is able to fully comprehend all forms of Magical Energy and Magic as long as he has seen the Magic in action at least once. With this Spell, Orion is able to deconstruct Spells or even use the energy making up the Magic in order to enhance his own spells or that of his allies. Although it takes considerable more energy to do so, Orion is capable of using his Spell to take control and manipulate an opponent's body by ordering their Magical energies to fall prey to his desires. Taking control of weaker individuals seemingly happens without much effort, however, with stronger individuals while it is not impossible; according to Orion, the time it takes to gain control and maintaining said control would not be worth the effort. Category:Guild Master Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Dark Guild Master Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Telepath Category:Territory Magic User Category:Oni Magic User